halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Davis
|image= |homeworld= |birth=June 19, 2503 |death=July 25, 2554 |rank=Master Sergeant |gender=Male |height=5'4" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown-Black |eyes= |augment= |cyber=Neural Interface/TROJAN |medical= |era=Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |affiliation=UNSC :TROJAN Program ::Team Alpha }} Edwin Davis was a member of the original Team Alpha. He is one of the less serious marines, but an unbelievable strategist. He comes up with most of the groups plans. Biography Early Life Edwin was the second son born to Terry Davis and Robert Sr. Davis. His brothers were Robert Jr. Davis and David Davis. They grew up near the Four-City Metro in Texas, a rather large metroplex made of the four cities of Henderson, Longview, Tatum and Kilgore. Though they considered themselves near to it, they were still far enough from any cities that the area was relatively "rural". Enrollment into the Team Alpha Project After joining the marines at 21, the Human-Covenant War near immediately broke out. For 13 years he fought against the Covenant in various engagements, with only an occasional success mixed in with dozens of retreats. But in 2537, his luck changed, in a way. In 2537, Edwin was one of several dozen marines chosen as possible candidates for Team Alpha. After a few weeks of tests and training, he was one of the seven chosen to be part of Team Alpha. He and his squadmates went through four years of training, culminating in several augmentations and their donning of the Mk. IV armor in 2541. Battle for a Covenant Homeworld Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III Battle of Woskia //Data unavailable due to incomplete records//Available data classified//Accessible via code November Foxtrot// Word of Reach First Battle of Earth Second Battle of the Sol System Artic IV Campaign Edwin arrived at Arctic IV with the rest of Battlegroup Alamo, and immediately went down with the rest of Team Alpha to the planet in the UNSC Thermopylae. On the way down, the Thermopylae engines were hit by rockets from several Sentinel Enforcers, causing a crash landing. He fought the Sentinel forces alongside the marines and vehicles from Battlegroup Alamo, but there were to many. Most of the forces, save Jerry, some marines and some vehicles (including all the Terrapins), retreated into the tunnels below, joining most of the other UNSC forces. But, soon after arriving, Flood forces appeared through a network of tunnels. Team Alpha, working with the other forces, quickly closed off the tunnels, and then moved out to destroy the Flood hive-mind. Once the tac nuke used on the Flood mind was blown, Team Alpha returned to the surface with the other UNSC forces. After this, Team Alpha split into two parts. Roy, along with Marshall and Amy went down with a small force of marines and ODSTs to find out what a large power source deep below the planet's surface was. Edwin stayed up on the surface with Lisa, Kymberli and Jerry to defend the UNSC's base from an Artic IV Alliance attack. After the attack, an order was given out to evac the planet. Edwin tried to reach the correct coordinates, but during a fight with Aerial Flood forms, Jerry somehow got the direction wrong. They ended up at the wrong ship for evac, and thought that evac would be impossible, until Edwin had an idea. They tried to return to the Thermopylae, planning to pull the ship back into space and have Dragon Squadron pick them up. But, while the Thermopylae was taken back into space, an earthquake sent Edwin and his squadmates down into the tunnels below Arctic IV. Once they'd regained consciousness, they began to move through the tunnels, and managed to find strange technology (this tech would later be recovered by Dragon Squadron and would help UNSC and Covenant tech development tremendously). After more traveling through the tunnels, they were joined by a Spartan, Maverick-060, who had been sent to find them, as well as a squad of Elites. It appeared that a group of Elites had been hiding out on Arctic IV for years. They said they would show they the way to the surface. As they continued on, they found Sergeant Arnold Lewis, who had also been sent to rescue them. Soon enough, the Elites led them to an Arctic IV Alliance outpost, but it was engulfed in a battle caused by the Alliance's Civil War. They tried to sneak through, but were unable and had to fight their way through. Final Mission Personal Life Religion Edwin's parents were Christians, and so he too grew up as a Christian. Family During his many missions, Edwin fell in love with his old friend and fellow squad mate Lisa Davis. Together, they had two sons: James Davis and John Davis. The older, James, went on to become the leader of the second wave of Team Alpha, while John became a member of Team Beta. What If? Sources *''Halo: Blood and Ashes'' *''Halo: Insurrection'' *''Halo: War'' *''Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts'' *''Halo: Death's Cold Grip'' *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 1'' *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 2'' Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel